the_guild_of_elyssifandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Aolani
History Kula was born into the royal and famed Aolani family, where she was the first and oldest daughter to her mother and father, Akela and Haku. Not only are the Aolani thought to possess royal blood, but they are also in charge for a lot of the more expensive exports around the world, such as pearls, rare corals, and most importantly, fish. They own only a few islands of the many inhabited by the Southern Sári, but the Aolani family is still one known by many Sári. Because of this, the Aolani family are proud, doing many things to uphold their family name. They are skilled in the ways of Spirit Arts, using their royal blood and natural talent to control and create water at whim. Though many Sári can do this, some of the Aolani people have set the standard for this in the past. As Kula grew up into a life of luxury, a lot of things were done for her, though she was expected to be educated daily. Even at a young age, Kula shown the promise of being very intelligent, and even at a young age, she shown promise of using the Spirit Arts. Despite being clever, Kula was a curious child who wanted to explore rather than learn, often climbing out of her lecture room to go and play elsewhere, getting her in quite a bit of trouble. Kula matured quickly as she grew up, but still remained wanting to know more about the outside world. It was only when Kula was about twelve, when 'The Guild' and the world's hunger for knowledge truly began to spread around the world. Many able people sacrificed life and limb to contribute to the ever-growing knowledge bank of the human race. Her mother and father grew too old by now to go theirselves, but they still wanted to bring fame and honour to the Aolani family by sending in one of theirs to explore. Being the oldest of the three daughters of the Aolani family, Kula was the first to be chosen, expected to learn everything she needed to succeed within The Guild. Her life switched around completely, and whether she was happy about going to The Guild herself was mostly unknown. All she wanted to do was as her mother and father wished, so she agreed to have tutoring in the ways of combat, and learn the basic of Faunology. Kula's combat tutor was a man named Dex; a warrior of the Northern Sári, hired from far away to teach everything Kula needed to know about strength and weapon handling. Kula disliked her tutor Dex at first, as he often poked fun at her posh and soft nature, and was a tough and unforgiving tutor when it came down to training, pushing Kula to the limit. As time passed, however, Kula understood that Dex truly wanted her to succeed and be strong, and that was why he was such a harsh master. Years passed, and the two grew very close to each other, slowly understanding their ways. Kula had become proficient in using a trident before long, and had even gained enough muscle and acrobatic skill to be decent in Force Arts, though her true skill layed in the Spirit Arts. Because Dex was limited to Force Arts only, Kula often liked to poke fun back at him because of this, often earning herself extra laps across the island. The time had soon come, however, for a 'Final Assignment' for Kula's training. Her task was to successfully hunt a Mako Shark, a feared beast deep within the ocean, and bring it back under Dex's watch. Kula had prepared all she could, so she was confident about the task, fearlessly heading towards the beast once she'd eventually found it. Her fight with the shark was long, and her graceful and strong fighting style proved to be efficent. However, Kula grew overconfident whilst fighting it within the ocean, swimming closer when she should've dodged. Too far in to correct her mistake, the shark landed a potentially fatal blow on the right side of her face, biting deep into her cheek and just below her eye. If it weren't for Dex intervening, the shark could've ripped her very head off. Returning to her home with a bleeding face, passing out from the pain, Kula's parents were horrified when they found her in this state, woken up to the reality of what could happen to her if she went to The Guild. They instantly blamed Kula's tutor, Dex, for the accident, condemning him to imprisonment. Despite Kula pleading her parents not to, screaming that it'd been her fault and not Dex's, Dex still took the punishment, thinking he'd failed her. Now wearing a covering around the side of her face, with a permenant mark of what can happen with the slightest misstep, Kula truly learnt what it meant to put your life on the line that day, and has been more mature and serious ever since, never underestimating even the smallest of opponents. Kula's new tutor taught her more on the academic side of things, but was nothing compared to Dex's tough and efficent training; Kula hated every second of it, though she didn't show any signs of it, and didn't complain. Despite her parents pleading her not to after the incident with the shark, Kula still wished to go to The Guild to become an explorer. She hadn't got her scar for nothing, and she hadn't got Dex within a cold prison cell for nothing. Not wishing to put a second of her training to waste, and wishing to bring the honour that her parents so greatly desired, Kula gave a tearful goodbye to her mother, father, and two younger sisters, leaving for The Guild to reach the dream of becoming a famed explorer. Character Appearance Kula's body is long and slim, and her figure radiates a form of elegance. Her pampered scaled skin is a silvery-grey color that reflects iridescent tones of turquoise in the sunlight. Her head is slightly narrow and well-formed, with a pair of low, long, and droopy fin-like ears, studded with various platinum earrings. A long wrapping of half-transparent, gilded blue silk covers half of her face, hiding her right cheek and right eye. This wrapping appears deliberate, as pulling back the silk reveals a collection of deep and ugly bite scars that coat the right side of her face, likely inflicted by a shark of some sort. She can still see out of her right eye, but it remains in a permanent half-closed manner due to the scars below it. Aside from the covering, the rest of her face is young and pretty. Her lips are long and narrow, with well-set nostril slits above. Her visible eye is wide, and coloured a vibrant bright turquoise. Her deep silver hair is made from various little fin-like spines, studded with rings of gold and silver. Personality Kula is a reserved, thoughtful, and well-spoken girl. She prefers to keep her thoughts to herself, though she won't shy away from conversation when approached. She speaks in a very civil tone and her manners are impeccable; whilst she enjoys a nice chat with just about anyone, there are few people she'll truly warm to. She keeps a level head in combat and a focused face, and only the most dire of situations will cause her to lose her cool and run for her life. She dislikes being mocked for her posh manners and speaking style, and can her attitude can turn nasty if she's provoked too much, though she's rare to become truly angry. Her upbringing makes her more used to comfortable environments and having things done for her, though she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty and now knows independence. Whilst her curious nature somewhat pushes her to be an explorer, the true reason she's here is on behalf of her family name, and she'll do anything to uphold their expectations. ARC 1 UPDATE: After witnessing the murder of many and being forced to take many lives, Kula's personality has become less trustworthy and open, and it's become more rare for her to take a calm demanour and speak with the grace sh previously did. After being coated in the black goop that is supposedly a 'curse', Kula lives in constant anxiety of the things that could happen to her, her few allies - particularly Caris - keeping her from potentially breaking down. The family name is just a faint recollection to her now, and now she's willing to act on her own morals instead of thinking what her parents would want best. Orientation Skills Relationships +++oo | Caris Jarasia - After overcoming various challenges together with Caris, Kula considers him her biggest ally in the trials. She cares for him deeply and is always happier with him at her side. If she had to face some of things she'd been through alone, she probably wouldn't be alive. +oooo | Reylla Stonearm - Kula saw Reylla's kindness in throwing everything aside to help a stranger. After meeting her again in the trials, Kula is beginning to grow attached to the giant's bubbly personality, though she hasn't spent enough time with her yet to consider her a true ally. +oooo | Shamitheo - After almost getting killed along with Caris after standing up to his wrath, Shamitheo eventually agreed to allow Kula and Caris to help him recover the elemental pieces. Whilst Kula despises the nicknames the fluffy being calls him, she still somehow cares for him. ooooo | Geriza - Kula just isn't sure about the mysterious man. She likes his attitude and the way he acts, and he essentially saved her party's lives. But at the same time, he's shown an association with the black feathers. ---oo | The Black Feathers - After witnessing the hidden cruelty and relentless nature of the black feathers' leader, Kula wants nothing to do with the group of bandits and will have a hostile reaction to meeting any of its members. -oooo | The Guild - Having no other choice but to join the guild, Kula is satisfied enough working under Geriza, but she hasn't forgotten the cruel things Vin did. Guild Accomplishments >Was one of the few survivors of Vin's trials and the trials within the Lokwood Forest.